


Bring The Drugs, Baby (Please Don't)

by pxncey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mental Instability, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxncey/pseuds/pxncey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of the white spirit choked off Frank’s airways, and he could already feel the needle in his flesh before it had even touched his skin. Gerard wheeled the IV bag over, the blood a darker red than usual this time, and sterilised his equipment, humming as he did so. He carefully pushed the white spirit soaked rag into Frank’s mouth, and Frank gagged as he felt his eyes burning.</p><p>“Now, are you ready, my love?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring The Drugs, Baby (Please Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to rate this as teen but i feel like the whole idea is just too weird lmao. heed the tags, this whole thing is a great fuckup of strange

Gerard always sang as he worked. Frank appreciated Gerard's voice more than anything else in his immensely unfortunate life. It was cold and soft and a little wretched, and made Frank think of really stupid poetic things. Gerard's voice was the only thing that made living bearable—well, not even bearable, just slightly less terrible.

“Darling,” Gerard called. He'd stopped singing, but his tone was still sweet, almost saccharine, and excruciatingly loving. “Time for bloods.”

Frank’s skin was thrumming, and a lump was forming in his throat. He was fucking scared. He supposed he was reacting in the way that any child would—and that’s what Gerard treated him as, and what Gerard told him he was. A child that required constant love and care, and a firm hand. Gerard had a fairly twisted interpretation of ‘firm’ though—and a plainly disturbing interpretation of ‘love’.

The smell of the white spirit choked off Frank’s airways, and he could already feel the needle in his flesh before it had even touched his skin. Gerard wheeled the IV bag over, the blood a darker red than usual this time, and sterilised his equipment, humming as he did so. He carefully pushed the white spirit soaked rag into Frank’s mouth, and Frank gagged as he felt his eyes burning. “Now, are you ready for the drip, my love?” Gerard asked kindly. “You've gotta be a brave boy, Frank, okay?”

Frank choked on a sob, and nodded. He should be used to this by now. And it could be so much fucking worse; at least Gerard cared for him after his alleged medical procedures, and at least Gerard loved him. Although sometimes he felt like it would be better if Gerard treated him like shit, like a real kidnapper would—sometimes he felt like it would be better if Gerard had just killed him the day he abducted him.

It was the loving way that Gerard did the things he did that made it so sickly for Frank, and so very much more frightening. He wished Gerard was disconnected from him. He wished Gerard was cruel and hateful, and acted like Frank wasn’t a human being. Perhaps if Gerard was just using him it would make everything easier, so that Frank could disconnect himself from the situation. The most horrific part was always the way Gerard would tell Frank how much he adored him, and touch him so carefully, and fuck him so gently. Frank could barely call it fucking—it was _making love,_ and he hated every second of it.

Gerard pressed down on Frank’s inner arm, and pushed the needle under his skin. All at once, Frank could feel the warm blood drain into his body, crawling through his veins and licking at his heart like poison. He wondered how much blood Gerard could pump into him before he died, if that was even possible. He must have drained so many people dry, Frank wouldn’t be able to count. He’d seen the carcasses, hanging from the ceiling like cow hides. Human faces attached to slit open bodies, sagging and blue, with drying blood scratched down their necks from where Gerard had stabbed at their throats.

It hadn’t taken long to grow accustomed to the corpses littered around Gerard’s basement, the swipes of blood in arbitrary places on the upholstery, and the stench of rotting flesh that came with the former. What Frank would never get used to would be Gerard himself… He was _one of a kind_.

“I’m going to do something very special today,” Gerard said, a smile on his face that Frank could only describe as coy. “I think you’ll like it.”

Frank bit down on the rag, and let himself choke and gag on it—an excuse for the tears in his eyes.

“Fuck,” Gerard said as he fumbled with an item he was concealing in his hands. He dropped it down on the table, and carefully reached over to take the gag out of Frank’s mouth. “There you are. That’s better, isn’t it, dear?” Frank nodded compliantly, and Gerard gently patted at his hair. “Are you ready for my surprise?”

“Yeah,” Frank croaked, his throat still burning with the spirit and his own bile.

“I want you to guess for me now, Frank. Be a good boy."

Frank closed his eyes tightly, and let out a raspy sigh. “Are you gonna let me go?”

Gerard looked darker when Frank opened his eyes. “I know you don’t like it here sometimes," he said, "and I know you think I’m just trying to be mean, but you’re sick, dear. I need to make you better." He sounded terribly earnest, and it didn't do Frank much good. “And then I can let you go.” Gerard smiled, and blinked his long lashes. He was unsettlingly pretty. Frank couldn’t help but feel bad: Gerard never had malicious intentions. “Now, are you ready for my special surprise?”

Frank hummed acquiescently. He shifted on the table slightly, the metal pressing into all of his bones, and Gerard frowned, and hastily loosened the ropes around his wrists, then patted affectionately at his clasped hands.

“Your heart hasn't been working quite right lately," Gerard said, his face bright, "I've decided that the best course of action would be to replace it."

Frank choked. There was a sharp pain in his chest, and he was hardly able to worry because it was such an appropriate response to the situation. "Please," he said unsteadily. "You aren't really going to - ?"

Gerard laughed and tossed his head side to side, his hair hanging about in clumps from his scalp. "Of course I'm serious, darling. It's the right thing to do."

"It's not going to come from a corpse, is it?" Frank asked in a weak voice.

"No, no. I'm not _stupid_."

Frank blanched. It hadn't quite occurred to him what that would entail. "Where is it coming from, then?"

Gerard clutched his hands together and smiled lovingly, nodding his head in the direction of the scalpel he had dropped on the table earlier so he could loosen Frank's bindings. "I'm going to give you my heart."


End file.
